the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Not-Allison meets Richard
An echoing 'THUD' reverberated through the hall as the door slammed shut behind him, managing to hit his ankles to send him falling over his trunk onto the cold tile. Richard swore softly as he slowly picked himself up, dusting off his apron and picking up his cane before turning to evaluate just how to get a very very heavy leather and wood trunk all the way to his quarters. Fortunately they were on the ground floor, but even so, it was proving difficult to move the trunk further than a foot at a time. Mentally, he made a note to put wheels on the blasted thing for the next time he chased down a precious metal. It then occurred to him that he hadn't told anyone he was gone, and given the rarity of his jaunts outside his room, it was likely no one had known he was gone. The thought bothered him perhaps a bit more than it should have. Taking a moment to catch his breath, the good doctor sat down on his trunk, leaning forward on his cane, brows furrowed in thought as he watched the play of light over the many many curiosities displayed in the front hall. Hyde without a Jekyll:*A girl with mismatched eyes was walking back from the library, books in hand when she sees a stranger sitting on a large trunk. She stops and stares at them for a bit before clearing her throat and speaking.* Um... Hi? Tairais: Richard visibly flinches in surprise before looking up at the girl, noting the similarities between their eyes. Rising to stand in a surprisingly fluid motion despite the audible clicks of several popping joints, he offers a small wave, smile hidden in the folds of his scarf. "Hello! E-er, sorry. H-heavy trunk. Just wanted to s-sit down for a f-few moments before t-trying to move it again." Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She' looks at the man and then at the trunk.* Where are you trying to go? Maybe I can help you get there? Tairais: "J-just trying to go to my room! It's down the r-right hall. T-the trunk is quite heavy h-however, and I t-think my strength was expended getting h-home again." He shrugged as if to say 'What can you do?' "If you would like to h-help, certainly it would not be r-refused. A moment, however. I find myself quite weary." Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The' girl tucks the books into her satchel and then pulls out a stained blanket but the fabric is soft and can slide almost frictonlessly across the hard woods and stone floors.* It sounds like you need the help. *She then pulls out a crow bar.* So you're a lodger here? Tairais: "Indeed. D-doctor Richard Prince, at your s-service." He stared at the items in her hands, raising an eyebrow in silent querying. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The' girl lays out the blanket next to the chest and straightens it out.* Uh. I've never seen you around here before...then again I am kind of new and I'm still meeting all of the lodgers. Tairais: "P-pleasure to meet you. I s-seldom leave my room, so that c-could also be how w-we never met." Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She' nods and stands up with the crow bar in her hands.* If you don't mind...*she makes a gesture for Richard to vacate his position on the trunk* Tairais: He nodded, standing to the side and wincing at the stiffness in his muscles. Hyde without a Jekyll:' Thank' you. *She walks over to the trunk and slides one end of the crow bar under it and lifts one end of the trunk up, grunting from the physical exertion.* If you don't mind me asking... *Using her foot she pushes the blanket under the trunk and then lowers it back to the floor.* ...what...what do you study? Obtained From Dr. Prince Returns! Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Normality